


Blush

by StarRoseColors



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Prompt: “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”It's all Willow's fault.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 60





	Blush

“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” Luz asked innocently.

There wasn’t actually one. Luz was holding the light glyph that led their way down the creepy tunnel. It was Amity’s idea for them to hold hands so none of them got lost. It was just by ~~Willow~~ _luck_ that she got stuck holding Luz’s hand, which fit perfectly in hers and had a charming rough quality from practicing writing glyphs and riding Owlbert…

“No reason.” Amity lied.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr.


End file.
